


Minor Arcana: The Suit of Swords - Or The Fairytales

by Andromalius



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Dean, Bromance, Drabbles, Future ships to come, Hans Christian Anderson, Humour, Multi, Short One Shot, Supernatural Fairy Tales, The one time when you meddle in magic, Writing Exercise, teen!chesters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5497607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromalius/pseuds/Andromalius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles and shorts crossing the world of Supernatural with fairytales. Chapter One - Dean and Sam discover the world of the tinder box.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minor Arcana: The Suit of Swords - Or The Fairytales

“Go easy, Sammy.”

“Go _easy?_ ” Sam's squeaked and he flushed with anger and embarrassment. “ _You’re_ the one who got us into this in the first place! What happened to _‘dad says not to talk to strangers, open the door to strangers, or GO DOWN A HOLE WHEN STRANGERS ASK??_ ”

“Hey, I didn’t _want_ to come down here,” Dean moved closer to Sam, frowning a little at the darkness that was surrounding them. “She said we oughta and I couldn’t make myself look away. Keep it down, go _easy_ and let’s see if we can figure out a way out of here before…”

“Before _what_?”

Sam didn’t like not knowing what was going on, and Dean had to admit that ‘in a dark hole in the ground looking for a box under a giant dog’ definitely counted as ‘not knowing what was going on’. The kid was only nine. He probably still made lists about what to do in situations like this. Dean remembered that a few teachers thought lists were a good way to deal with unfortunate situations.

He hated to be a moaning myrtle, but lists didn’t work so good when trying to outsmart a ghoul or zombie or whatever this thing was.

“Before Willy Wonka appears on his dope-ship and carts us off to candyland, dude.”

Sammy scowled. Dean couldn’t see it, but he could _feel_ it, especially when a bony preteen elbow connected sharply with his side. “ _Jerk_.”

“Yeah yeah, suck it up.” They inched closer to the wall and felt their way along, Dean squinting as his eyes slowly adjusted to the light. Whatever was going on down here – whatever was _happening_ – it wasn’t likely to be good.

The cavern took a sharp turn. Dean pulled Sam closer, ignoring the hiss of _Dean leggo_. If there was anything _dangerous_ in here, he was damned if he was going to let Sam be anywhere tentacles, teeth or claws could get at him.

Breathing.

Heavy breathing.

Heavy… _inhuman_ … breathing.

Dean was about ready to demand they backtrack and take their chances with the mind-controlling crazy lady when they came out into a small cavern with the most confusing thing he had ever seen sitting in the middle of it. Sam bumped into him and they stood very very still and stared very very hard.

“That’s a…”

“It’s a…”

Sam cleared his throat and spoke without his voice squeaking once. “It’s a dog with eyes the size of dinner plates.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! As you may know if you've seen my other works on here, I'm doing a writing exercise where I match SPN prompts with themes from the tarot card deck so I can a. familiarise myself with tarot card interpretations and b. explore the wonderful world of Supernatural. The Suit of Swords is going to be exploring interpretations of various fairytales with Supernatural characters. Sometimes I might do a straight retelling from a particular character's point of view, sometimes I might explore a fairytale in SPN canon (like the short above). I adore fairytales enormously and if you have any suggestions or anything you'd like to see, I'd love to hear it! Put it in the comments or tweet it to me over at my other SPN project - @SpnMusicalUK. 
> 
> Cups will be following the disastrous, hilarious and occasionally terrifying roadtrip which is the Winchesters in the UK.  
> Swords will be fairytales interpreted Supernatural style.  
> Pentacles will be a series of Wee!Chester and pre!series shorts.  
> The Major Arcana will be longer pieces inspired by prompts that take my fancy. Look over there for Frog!Cas and an Office!AU romance.


End file.
